PuckleBerry Love
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey guys! I love Rachel with Puck and Finn. I decided to do my first PuckleBerry story! I hope you like it. I am not good at summaries. Please just read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

Glee: PuckleBerry

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Rachel's POV:

I am truly in love with Puck ever since he joined Glee. But he is dating Santana. Yes you heard me. That bitch. We are sitting in glee club. Santana isn't here so I decide to sit next to Puck.

"Hey Puck." I said.

"Hey Rachel. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Is it ok if we talk in private?" I questioned.

"Sure." He responded. He stood up and we headed out the room.

"I really like you." I whispered.

"I like you to." He said.

"No Puck. I mean as more than a friend." I responded. He looked at me shocked. Like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Instead of responding he leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was like fireworks bursting on the 4th of July. Santana stomped towards them.

"How dare you Rachel!" Santana screamed which caused everyone to come running towards them. Everyone grabbed out their cell phones

"I'm sorry Santana. It's like you don't even respect me. All you want to do is make out. At least Rachel has a heart. Unlike you." Puck yelled.

"Look Santana I am sorry. You know what actually I am not sorry. I can't deal with this. You always treat me like I'm nothing. I am sick and tired of it." I yelled. She ran over to me and smacked me across the face. I punched her and we began a full out fight. I know what you are thinking. Me? Rachel Berry fighting? It's just I am sick and tired of her treating me like crap. She needs a change in attitude. Mr. Shuester entered the fight. He broke it apart.

"What is going on here?" He screamed. We just stomped away frustrated. I went in the choir room as did the entire Glee club but Santana. My right eye was throbbing. Mr. Shuester went to get ice.

"What happened?" Finn said. I glared at him. He dumped me for Quinn again and I hate his guts.

"Don't talk to me." I snapped. He put his hands up in surrender. Santana entered and went by me.

"Nice swell sweetie." Santana said coming near me. Puck was right next to me.

"Leave her alone." Finn snapped. She rolled her eyes and sat next to Brittany. He shouldn't be protecting me. Mr. Shuester came in and handed me ice. I placed it on my eye.

"This has got to stop." He said.

"It was all her fault." Santana said. I got up ready to kill her. Puck held me. I just stomped out of the room. I am so pissed and annoyed at Santana.

**Finn's POV: **

Rachel stomped out of the room. I know I am dating Quinn and all, but I can't let Rachel get hurt. I ran out hearing Quinn call after me. I didn't see her. I ran by the girl's bathroom and placed my ear next to the door. I hear sniffling. I entered and saw her on the floor. I kneeled down to her. She looked up at me.

"You can't be in here." She snapped.

"I don't care. What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I loved you and then you dumped me for Quinn. But I love Puck now." She explained. My heart felt liked it was ripped open. I don't know why.

"Rachel, I did love you. I am sorry that I hurt you that was never my intention. I just felt something for Quinn." I said breaking it to her gently. She has a fragile heart. She got up, as did I and whipped away her eyes. Her right eye was so black and blue it wasn't even funny.

"We should get to Glee." She said. I nodded and we headed back to Glee.

**Rachel's POV: **

As soon as Finn and I entered the room eyes were on us. I went towards Puck and hugged him.

"Who wants to sing a song?" Mr. Shuester asked. Blaine raised his hand. The piano started playing.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Everyone clapped. Glee club ended.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Puck asked.

"Sure. I would love a ride home." I said. We went in his sports car, and then drove to my house. My dad's weren't home.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. He turned off the ignition to the car and we unbuckled our seat belts and I saw a break in the window as we headed out.

"Puck. Someone broke into my house!" I cried. I ran in and Puck ran after me. I looked at the couch and my dads were lying upside down.

"Dads?" I asked. I turned them over and they had blood all over them. I screamed as loud as I could and Puck held me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

**Hey guys. So I hope you like this first chapter. What do you think? Who do you think killed Rachel's dads? Let me know if you would like me to continue. Thanks! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Who Did This?

Chapter 2: Who Did This?

**Sorry for not updating. I forgot about this story. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Glee. **

**Puck's POV:**

Rachel was crying in my eyes. Who could've done this to her and her dad's?

"Rachel let me call the cops. Ok?" I asked. She nodded and picked her head up. I pulled my cell out and dialed 911.

"Hello. My girlfriend's dads have been murdered. Please come to 2 Bimmington Road in Lima." I stated. They replied with be there in ten minutes.

"Thank you." I replied. We waited. We heard sirens and then a knock at the door. I went over and answered it.

"My girlfriend is right here and over there is her dads." I said pointing to each of them. They nodded. Another police officer came over to us.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked Rachel. I saw she was thinking about some place.

"My birth mom. She moved back here. I can call her." she choked out. I took out my phone and called Shelby.

**(Me=Bold, **Shelby= regular.)

"Hello?" Shelby asked after she picked up.

"**Hey it's Puck. I am here at Rachel's house and her dads have been murdered. The cops are here. Do you think you can come by?" I asked. **

"Sure. I have to leave Beth with the neighbors. Also What's the address?" she asked.

"**2 Bimmington Road." I said. **

"Alright. I will be there soon." she said.

"**Ok. Bye. Thanks." I said. **

"No problem. Bye." she replied. Then the line went dead.

**(End of phone conversation) **

"She is on her way." I announced. Rachel nodded. We headed outside for her to catch her breath. All her neighbors were surrounded around the caution tape. I saw Finn run over here. Great. A cop went over to him.

"You can't be here sir." the cop stated.

"She is my friend." Finn said and pushed passed him. He finally reached over to us.

"What is going on? Rachel, Puck are you ok?" Finn asked. We saw the rest of the Glee club rush over to us. Well besides Santana.

"What is going on?" Kurt questioned.

"Rachel's dads were murdered." I explained. When I said that everyone had a look of sympathy. Rachel let out a little cry. I hugged her.

"Rach we are so sorry." Finn said. I saw Shelby and waved. She ran over and everyone looked confused.

"Hey Rachel. I am so sorry." she stated and she hugged her.

"Where is Beth?" Quinn snapped. I rolled my eyes at her.

"She is at my neighbors. You want to go inside and get your stuff?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded.

"Puck do you mind staying here?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and headed inside.

**Rachel's POV: **

I took a deep breath before heading inside. I went up my stairs and into my room. I grabbed a suitcase from the closet. I packed all my clothes and essentials that I would need. I then zipped up the bag. I went to my nightstand and I saw a picture of my dads and I. I lost it. I cried really hard. I crawled into a ball and cried. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs but I didn't care.

"Rachel! Oh my god." Puck said. He sat down next to me and I cuddled into him and cried. I heard more footsteps.

"What is wrong with her?" Santana asked.

"Santana leave now." I heard Finns say.

"Shut it. I came to talk to her girl on girl. Well not girl or boy more like freak." Santana exclaimed.

**Well that's chapter 2! Leave a review on what you would like to happen. Thanks! Review!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
